


Useless Dolphin

by makabaka



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, hinted dia/mari, kanan is 20, ruby is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka/pseuds/makabaka
Summary: Ruby got so bold towards Kanan and Kanan is confuse if Ruby is flirting with her or treating as an older sister.





	Useless Dolphin

Kanan never felt this confused in her life. Lately, Ruby has been touchy, feely with Kanan, like she would rub Kanan’s arms, sit on her lap, and even wear her clothes and ask Kanan if she looks cute in them. Kanan does not know how to deal with sleepovers because Ruby wants to sleep in Kanan’s arms! But Kanan can’t really complain because she prefers sleeping with Ruby than with Mari, who uses her breasts as a pillow when she’s drunk.

This has been going on for the past four months. To add to the confusion, Ruby suddenly became so bold when she entered college. She was so shy and quiet in high school, then slowly got out of her comfort zone when she started hanging out with Yoshiko and Leah with the help of Hanamaru. At first, she thought it was Mari’s alcoholic influence causing Ruby to do those actions, but Ruby is underage and Dia would not appreciate Ruby breaking the law. Mari do encourage Ruby, though, but without the alcohol. Another thing, Dia surprised Kanan by giving her blessings to date Ruby, as if Dia predicted the future between the both of them. Dia and Mari know what’s going on, but she’s afraid to ask.

Kanan wonders if Ruby is flirty with her or treating her as an older sister, since they grew up together. To not get her hopes up, Kanan thinks the latter. Kanan loves Ruby more than just a little sister, she loves her romantically. She just doesn’t know to give Ruby the same amount of affection Ruby gives to her or treat her as a younger sister. Though, Ruby always seem to be please whenever Kanan pats on her head.

Ruby invited Kanan to watch a movie on Saturday and accepted the invite. Kanan is planning to confront Ruby and ask what does her actions means.

Saturday came too quickly for Kanan and is now a nervous wreck because she is curious about Ruby’s actions but doesn’t want to sound mean to Ruby! Seeing that it’s almost seven pm, Kanan went on her way to the Kurosawa’s residence.

Standing in front the Kurosawa’s entrance, Kanan rang the doorbell and she can hear Ruby running towards the door to open it. Once she opened the door, Ruby happily said Kanan’s name out loud and pulled her into a hug. Poor Kanan awkwardly put one arm around Ruby and the other arm went towards her head and gave Ruby head pats. Ruby tighten her arms around Kanan and hugged her a bit longer, before taking Kanan into her bedroom.

Turns out that Dia and Mari went on a date, leaving Kanan and Ruby alone for the night. It made Kanan feel a bit at ease knowing that Dia and Mari, especially Dia, to not hear the confrontation.

Kanan sat on Ruby’s bed and watched Ruby as she put her laptop on her desk and got the movie ready. Once she did that, Ruby casually sat in between Kanan’s legs. This made Kanan so nervous, but she can’t blame Ruby for doing that since her bed is a twin size and the middle part of the bed has the best view of the screen. That little tease.

The movie they watched is not that scary, but in Kanan’s eyes, it was scary. She couldn’t help but hide her face behind Ruby’s shoulders and wrap her arms around Ruby’s waist and squeeze it at the scary parts. Though, Ruby did comfort Kanan by giving her a quick squeeze on her arm at the scary parts.

When the movie ended, Ruby noticed that Kanan is still shaken up and felt guilty. It wasn’t her intention to scare Kanan that much. She thought that the movie had some childish vibe for a scary movie. She let Kanan hug her until she feels better.

After about seven minutes, Kanan loosen her grip and Ruby moved from her spot to shut off her laptop and sat next to Kanan. “That movie wasn’t scary.” Kanan said, chuckling nervously knowing she isn’t fooling anyone. Ruby wanted to say something, but she doesn’t want to make Kanan more embarrass than she already is.

The silence made things difficult for Kanan because it’s hard to bring up the topic. She wonder why Ruby didn’t say something after she made a comment about the movie. It would’ve made things easier.

A few minutes passed and Kanan finally broke off the silence and faced Ruby.

“Hey… Ruby.”

“Hmm?”

“Um, for the last couples of months, I’ve noticed that you got out of comfort zone, which I am very proud of you, but you been kind of bold towards-Wait! I’m not mad at you for doing all those stuff to me! I’m just curious and confused on why me!” Kanan desperately waving her hands when she saw Ruby’s eyes widen in panic.

Several more minutes passed as Kanan tries to calm Ruby down, telling her that she’s not mad, just confused.

“You see, I’ve been trying to get your attention since my third year of high school, but you didn’t seem to notice. You did, but you only gave me head pats. I asked Yoshiko and Leah to help me to get some courage to get your attention. It worked for a bit, but it wasn’t enough.”

Kanan can already feel herself getting guilty as she listens to Ruby. How can she be so dense?!

“Mari noticed what I was doing and encouraged me to be more flirty, which is why I have been so bold with you when I entered college. I like you, Kanan. I like you a lot.” Ruby finished her story and confessed her feelings.

Wow. Kanan’s mind went blank and doesn’t how to react. Ruby likes her. _Likes her!_ All this time, Ruby tried her hardest to get Kanan’s attention for the pass year, but she started noticing in the last four months. She feels so stupid thinking that Ruby was treating as an older sister.

“W-well?” Ruby nervously asked, which brought Kanan back.

Kanan quickly pulled Ruby into a hug. “Ruby, please forgive for being denser than Chika! All this time I thought you treated me as another older sister. When you suddenly got so bold I got confused because I didn’t know if you were flirting with me or treating me as a sister. I like you, too! The same like you feel for me! I’m so sorry for noticing it now.” Kanan confessed. She feels so embarrassed that it took her this long.

Slightly pushing Ruby so she can see her eyes. “Is there anything I can do for you? I feel so guilty for making you wait this long…”

Ruby took a minute to think, then smiled at her. “I hope you’re ready, Kanan Matsuura, because your punishment is to be my girlfriend. This is for making me wait this long.” Ruby giggled.

Kanan pulled Ruby tightly into her arms and fall on her side on Ruby’s bed, bringing Ruby with her, laughing.

“Of course, I’m ready for this punishment. This is the only punishment I’m looking forward to.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3:30 am and i have class at 10:15 am, im sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> based on this: https://nikoni.tumblr.com/post/171066258146/im-a-butch-struggling-to-figure-out-if-this-femme
> 
> oh, and they movie they watched is the haunted mansion
> 
> any criticism would be great and point out any mistakes, i wanna get better.


End file.
